


Spell Sham

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [57]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles, implied Malia/Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked,"Derek is hit with a spell by a witch and it seems mostly benign, except he acts like its catnip for werewolves and generally clings to stiles and admits things he usually wouldn't. Bonus points if he traps stiles into cuddling with him and stiles trying to escape the cuddly octopus that is Derek and making lots of squawking noises when Derek flops on top of him. extra points if the pack thinks it's hilarious and refuses to free stiles"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell Sham

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

‘Help! Guys! Come on!’ Stiles yells. He tries to get off the couch, but Derek immediately pulls him back in. ‘Oh my go-’

His sentence is cut off, when Derek starts manhandling him. Not like before, when he was cuddling kind of aggressively. He actually starts to rearrange Stiles’ limbs to his liking. Derek slides himself into a corner of the couch and pulls Stiles with him. He leans back and then pulls Stiles into his side and drapes his knees over his legs.

Under most other circumstances Stiles wouldn’t have minded being manhandled by the werewolf, or being in very close proximity to that chest, but in _this_ circumstance Derek is under the influence of a spell.

They’d been chasing a witch and right at the edge of the territory, she’d blasted Derek, who’d been right on her heels, with a spell. The wolf had flown almost thirty feet back through the trees. Stiles would’ve applauded her if Derek hadn’t been unconscious when he got to him.

They’d brought him back to the loft where they’d quickly checked him over for any injuries, but the only thing that appeared to be wrong with him was that he wasn’t waking up. Until he actually woke up. That’s when the very aggressive cuddling had started. And after almost half an hour it still hasn’t stopped.

And nobody is helping.

Malia is looking on in mild interest. Kira is sitting on the other couch, awkwardly pretending Derek’s octopus limbs are a normal thing. Scott and Liam are having trouble breathing because they’re laughing so hard. At least Lydia is on the phone with Deaton to find out what is going on.

‘I like your hair,’ Derek mutters. To prove his point he starts dragging his fingers through it.

Stiles gives up. He might as well wait for this to end. He won’t be able to get out of the werewolf’s grip, and those fingers feel really nice against his scalp. And Derek’s arms feel very nice around his body. He just wishes it wasn’t some stupid spell.

‘Thanks, dude,’ he sighs. ‘You know I’m going to give you shit for this when we break the spell right?’

‘Yeah. I wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t for that witch.’ There’s a little frown between Derek’s brows, but it smooths out when he buries his head in Stiles hair and inhales deeply. God, werewolves are so weird.

‘We figured it out,’ Lydia says.

‘Tell me,’ Stiles pleads. He tries to sit up, but Derek is holding him too tightly.

‘Everybody out,’ Lydia commands. She drags Liam off the floor, where he’d been clutching his side. She then points a finger at Derek. ‘And you need to tell him the truth.’

When the door has closed behind the pack, Stiles looks up at Derek.

‘What did Lydia mean by “the truth”?’

Derek loosens arms from around Stiles. He places them in his lap and looks at them with a frown. Stiles realizes he can move away now, that he probably _should_ move away, but he’s not so sure he wants to anymore.

‘I wasn’t really hit with a spell.’

‘You were blasted thirty feet. And I definitely saw a purple flash.’

‘It was a spell, but it wasn’t something that effected my mind.’

‘I don’t understand.’ What was Derek trying to say? That the cuddling wasn’t a side effect, or the goal off the spell?

Holy shit.

Stiles can’t help himself. He bursts out laughing.

‘I can’t believe you pretended to be cursed so you could cuddle with me,’ he gasps.

‘I wouldn’t call it a curse,’ Derek mumbles.

‘You’re so bad at this. Did you really think I’d be okay with it if I thought you were doing this because of _magic_ , instead of your own free will?’

‘It was kind of accidental, okay. You were hovering over me when I woke up and I wasn’t thinking, so I pulled you in. By the time I realized what I was doing, it was too late back down.’

‘Next time, just ask,’ Stiles says. He rubs his cheek on Derek’s shoulder. He’s seen Malia do it with Kira and he’s pretty sure he knows what it means.

‘You _want_ me to cuddle you?’ The expression on Derek’s face is so fragile and cautiously hopeful that Stiles doesn’t know what to say. So he acts.

It’s his turn to manhandle Derek, and he directs the man until he’s lying on his side. He then lies down in front of him and scoots back until his back is firmly pressed against Derek’s front. When Derek wraps an arm around him, Stiles grabs his hand and tangles their fingers together.

‘Just so we’re clear, this isn’t platonic cuddling, right?’ Stiles asks.

‘No.’ Derek’s breath ghosts across the skin at the back of his neck and Stiles’ heart skips a beat.

‘Good.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
